


Something (In the Way She Moves)

by DoctorSyntax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSyntax/pseuds/DoctorSyntax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy/sweet afternoon sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something (In the Way She Moves)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for blindfold SPN back in January of 2012, but it never made it anywhere other than the comments thread on the prompt. Happy Femslash February!

As the sun sets, light streams through Anna's bedroom window, warming the mostly-naked girls napping on top of the covers and highlighting the soft curves of their bodies. Anna's tucked against Ruby's side, using her shoulder as a pillow; their legs are tangled together.

They're sound asleep when the alarm on Ruby's phone goes off. Both girls wake up, but it's Ruby who moves, groping at Anna's nightstand to find her phone and then silence it.

Ruby looks at the screen, sighs, and drops her head back onto the pillow. "I've got to go."

Anna trails one hand over Ruby's soft skin and comes very close to pouting. "No, stay." She rolls onto her knees and tugs Ruby's panties down her legs. "Come on, I'll make it worth your while."

"Yeah? How?" Ruby asks, although she already knows the answer.

Anna just grins at Ruby, lowering her head. The first press of her lips against the skin at Ruby's hip is gentle and close-mouthed, but as Anna works her way lower her kisses get sloppier, more tongue, and by the time Anna gets to her clit Ruby's pretty sure she's going to kill the other girl for distracting her in such an irresistible way.

"Anna, seriously," she protests as Anna works even lower, licking at Ruby's entrance and then slipping her tongue just inside. "I'm--oh, fuck, _right there_ \--supposed to be tutoring Sam Winchester. Dr. Lilith's class. He has no idea what he's supposed to be doing, I have to guide him every step of the way."

Anna replaces her mouth with her fingers and tilts her head up to look at Ruby. "Skip it," she urges, sliding two fingers inside and crooking them. "And while you're at it, tell him we're together so his moron brother will stop hitting on me."

Ruby smirks even as she throws her head back and writhes against the bed. "And miss the chance to see Dean Winchester get shot down on a daily basis?" she asks, a little short of breath. "I'll pass, thanks."

Anna makes a big show of sighing before biting at Ruby's inner thigh. "Then at least don't go now," she insists, adding a third finger.

"Are you seriously trying to convince me to blow off something I promised a professor I'd do? For such a good girl, you're awfully devious." Ruby pushes Anna backward and down, nudging her bent legs open and yanking off Anna's underwear. Slotting their bodies together, she's pleased to find that Anna's already wet, and rolls her hips once.

"I just--mmfh--like to think for myself. For such a bad girl, you're awfully obedient."

Ruby just rolls her eyes and tugs lightly on Anna's long hair, and when Anna gasps and tilts her head back, Ruby presses an open-mouthed kiss to her exposed neck. She sets the pace, fucking up against Anna slow but hard; Anna mirrors her movements, showing her appreciation with little breathy gasps that drive Ruby insane.

"It's 'cause you think she's hot, am I right?" Anna asks. "I can't blame you, she's gorgeous. All that curly blonde hair, and those lips..."

"Shh," Ruby murmurs, punctuating it with a particularly hard roll of her hips.

"Ruby's got a crush on Dr. Lilith," Anna taunts, even as she fists and pulls at the bedsheets and can't stop squirming.

"Fuck, seriously, Anna," Ruby groans. "Less talking."

Anna's laugh turns into a moan as Ruby rakes her fingernails down Anna's side.

"Fine," Anna breathes. "Just... keep going."

"As if I'd stop," Ruby murmurs. She's close, so close--and judging by the way Anna's starting to lose control of her movements, getting sloppy, she'd bet Anna is too. Her suspicions are confirmed when Anna makes a noise and grabs Ruby's hips, grinding into her and then going still. Ruby keeps up the same pace as earlier, letting Anna ride out her orgasm.

When it get to be too much for Anna's newly sensitized skin, Anna pushes up onto her knees and lays Ruby backward, resting her head on the pillow she'd been sleeping on. "Got a preference?" she asks, still short of breath, and Ruby shakes her head impatiently.

"Just get on with it," she commands, and Anna laughs and obeys, going down on her. Ruby's about ninety percent certain Anna's just pulling the alphabet trick, but she's not going to complain if it means Anna keeps working her tongue like a goddamn champion.

"Come on," she urges, trying not to yank too hard on Anna's hair as the pressure inside her approaches a breaking point. Anna slips two fingers into her and that's it, that's exactly what she was waiting for; when Ruby comes, she cries out loud enough to wake Anna's surly housemates (which she privately counts as a victory).

Anna pulls her fingers out and collapses half on top of Ruby's body, pressing a kiss to her mouth. "Better than tutoring?" she asks, and Ruby just smiles, rolling over to pin Anna to the bed.

"Yeah. But if I leave now I can probably still make it to the library before Sam gives up and leaves. So the question is..." she trails her finger down Anna's torso, "how are you going to convince me not to?"


End file.
